1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to drill bits that include devices for generating electrical energy when the drill bit is in use.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (wellbores or boreholes) are usually drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the bottomhole assembly or “BHA”) with a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the earth formations to drill the wellbore. The BHA includes devices and sensors for providing information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations and the formation. More recently, sensors and electronic circuits have been placed in the drill bit to provide information of the drill bit, drilling operations and the formation being drilled. Such sensors and electronic circuits require electrical power. It is often difficult to supply electrical energy (also referred to herein as electrical power) to such sensors and circuits from the BHA because of the presence of a mechanical connection between the drill bit pin section and the BHA. Therefore, batteries are often used in the drill bit to provide electrical energy to such sensors and circuits, which power is often limited due to the size and capacity of the batteries.
The disclosure herein provides a drill bit that includes devices configured to generate electrical power when the drill bit is in operation and utilizing the generated electrical energy in a variety of manners.